¡Desu-busters!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nori, Megu y Mitsu se han mudado juntas en una casa que resulta estar embrujada por siete fantasmas, cosa que las hace llamar a Jun y Tomoe, dos caza fantasmas que tendrán la misión de capturar a dichos fantasmas... antes que los fantasmas los derroten a ellos. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** El OS que leerán a continuación asegura no ser apto para aquellos espectadores que no simpaticen en absoluto con el elemento AU (o Universo Alternativo, en inglés), así que se recomienda la mayor de las discreciones al momento de leer

 **¡Desu-busters!**

Todo empieza en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. El sol alumbra de forma moderada gracias a la mediación de las nubes, y enfrente de la casa se encontraba una chica de nombre Nori Sakurada, la cual esperaba un poco asustada, cuando a lo lejos se divisa el acercamiento de un furgón, que era precisamente lo que Nori estaba esperando. El furgón era de lo más raro, pues en uno de sus laterales decía que pertenecía a unos cazadores de fantasmas, y esa fue la precisa razón por la que habían sido llamados.

Megu Kakizaki y Mitsu Kusabue también se acercan al lugar y se ponen al lado de Nori para ver a las que personas que estaban llegando. Al estacionar el furgón, de este bajan dos personas que resultaban bastante conocidas a Nori, la cual les da un cariñoso saludo.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Y entonces, ¿al principio no estabas de acuerdo con que tu hermano se hiciera cazador de fantasmas? ─ pregunta el productor.

─ Lo admito, no estaba de acuerdo ─ se ruboriza Nori ─. Hubo un tiempo en que había dejado de creer en esas cosas de apariciones y espíritus y todas esas cosas, pero todo cambió cuando me mudé a aquella casa. Debo admitir que tuve que argumentar bastante para convencer a Jun-kun para que me ayudara, pues todavía estaba molesto conmigo por no respetar su decisión de vida.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la chica que acompañaba a Sakurada-san?

─ Oh, es Tomoe-chan, su novia, aunque él estuviera toda la vida intentando negarlo ─ Nori se toma una pausa para reír divertida ─. Recuerdo aquella vez que los encontré en la habitación de Jun-kun, haciendo lo que hacían, usted sabe, que iban a lo que iban… ─ se ruboriza fuertemente al recordar lo que había pasado aquella vez ─ Y además ambos venían a la casa con anillos de compromiso.

─ ¿De verdad usted cree que la presencia de esos anillos es muestra suficiente de que están comprometidos entre sí, tomando en cuenta las constantes negativas de Sakurada-san?

─ O es eso, o le compraron al mismo joyero el mismo tipo de anillo de la misma marca el mismo día.

* * *

 **Casa**

─ ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Fantasmas en esta casa? ─ inquiere Tomoe.

─ Así es ─ responde Nori.

─ Nosotras tres nos conocemos de hace poco, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigas y nos pusimos de acuerdo para comprar juntas esta casa ─ dice Mitsu ─. Teníamos la esperanza de establecernos para hacer un hogar mientras nos concentramos en la universidad, pero eventos paranormales se llevan a cabo en este lugar constantemente: las sillas levitan y dan vueltas al azar por la sala; las ventanas se abren y cierran repetidamente por su cuenta; la puerta de la nevera se abre y cierra por las noches y desaparece la comida…

─ Oh, esa soy yo ─ interrumpe Megu, y todos voltean a verla ─. Es que siempre me da hambre por las noches, y por eso bajaba a tomar algo para comer. No sabía que eso lo asociarían al resto de las cosas extrañas que pasan por aquí.

─ En fin, el hecho es que esta casa está embrujada, y necesitamos ayuda, Jun-kun ─ ruego Nori llorando al estilo anime ─. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza para poder permanecer aquí. Te lo ruego, ayúdanos.

─ Está bien, pero que conste que mi decisión sí ha tenido sentido ─ dice Jun algo fastidiado ─. Es hora de ponernos a trabajar, Kashiwaba.

─ Comprendido ─ Tomoe regresa al furgón para buscar el equipo de rastreo.

─ El primer paso es sencillo ─ Jun vuelve a dirigirse a las víctimas ─. Kashiwaba y yo vamos a monitorear la casa para comprobar la existencia de entes paranormales, así como su posible cantidad y el nivel de peligrosidad que estos tengan y su naturaleza. En base a los cálculos que hagamos, seremos capaces de poner manos a la obra y capturar a los fantasmas, así que no se preocupen.

Las tres chicas aplauden muy emocionadas y contentas, y Tomoe regresa con el equipo de rastreo, por lo que Jun y Tomoe empiezan aquella primera fase.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

Entonces, lo de ellos era como una rutina, ¿no? ─ dice el productor.

─ Eso era lo que decían, y sinceramente creo que es verdad ─ responde Mitsu ─. Francamente no entiendo nada sobre el arte de cazar fantasmas, pero a Jun-kun y su noviecita les salía bastante bien el monitoreo. Era como ver a un informático escanear una computadora en busca de virus. Era emocionante solamente verlos y preguntarme cómo funcionaba esa cosa que estaban usando.

─ ¿Consideras que el trabajo de ellos dos fue efectivo? ¿Hubo un final feliz al respecto?

─ Sí lo hubo, y creo que fueron efectivos en hallar a los fantasmas, si acertaron en todas las características que ellos decían.

─ Ya veo.

* * *

 **Casa**

Jun y Tomoe finalizan con las labores de monitoreo y se dirigen a las tres residentes, que estaban esperando ansiosamente por los resultados. Sería Jun quien daría un paso al frente, aunque las tres habitantes estaban la mar de nerviosas.

─ Ya hemos terminado el monitoreo, y he aquí los resultados ─ Jun da un vistazo a la casa, como si esperara la presencia de algún otro ser vivo en la sala ─: Esta casa está más plagada de lo que esperaba. Detectamos un total de siete fantasmas escondidos por aquí.

─ ¿Siete fantasmas? ─ Megu de pronto palidece y parecía que se iba a desmayar, por lo que Nori se pone en guardia para sostenerla en caso dado.

─ Así es. Aunque al parecer los fantasmas son del tipo C, pueden ser bastante molestos, pero raramente pueden ser peligrosos, así que no creo que vayan a correr peligro de muerte, o al menos de ser gravemente heridas, pero igual tenemos que capturar los fantasmas para salir de dudas.

─ Ya tenemos localizados a los fantasmas, querido ─ dice Tomoe mientras se ponía un equipo especial de cacería.

─ ¡No me llames de esa forma en el trabajo, Kashiwaba! ─ Jun estaba rojo como un tomate, y Nori, Mitsu y Megu empiezan a reírse.

Luego de un breve rato de protestas de parte Jun, y también de una buena dosis de ánimo de parte de Nori, Jun se pone también el armamento especial de cacería de fantasmas, y las chicas sentían bastante curiosidad por el procedimiento del dúo.

─ ¿Cómo podrán capturar a los fantasmas, si se supone que no son criaturas materiales en el mismo sentido que los seres vivos? ─ dice Megu.

─ Cada fantasma tiene su propio punto débil, y eso frecuentemente causa problemas para su captura cuando no se le estudia detenidamente ─ explica Tomoe ─. Afortunadamente nos enfrentamos a fantasmas de clase C, y nuestra investigación previa nos ha llevado a saber que esta clase de fantasmas tienen un punto en común en cuanto a sus puntos débiles.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es? ─ Megu sentía que estallaba de la emoción.

─ Estos fantasmas sienten una especial debilidad por algo en concreto que halla en esta casa. Sólo tenemos que descubrir a cuál le correspondería a qué cosa ─ concluye Tomoe.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Y así fue como empezó la cacería, ¿verdad? ─ dice el productor.

─ Al principio no me evocaban demasiada confianza, y es que no se me da bien entender el lenguaje técnico en ningún tema ─ responde Megu con sinceridad ─. Desde mi punto de vista, esa cacería de fantasmas fue más bien una serie de vueltas sin sentido por todo el lugar, como si más bien estuvieran rastreando lugares para poner trampas para ratones.

─ ¿Y eso significó alguna molestia para alguna de ustedes?

─ Para nada. Al menos ellos procuraban no intervenir en el quehacer cotidiano de mis amigas y yo, e incluso mostraron un profesional respeto por nuestras respectivas intimidades. Te lo digo porque ellos estuvieron a punto de entrar al baño cuando estaba yo dentro, y al menos Jun-san tocó la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar.

─ Eso suena bastante bien ─ el productor sonríe un tanto divertido por la declaración de la pelinegra.

* * *

 **Casa**

Luego de un par de horas de búsqueda por cada una de las habitaciones, Jun y Tomoe no habían conseguido dar todavía con los fantasmas, a pesar que ya habían probado con todos los tipos de carnadas habituales que ellos dos habían traído en el furgón. Era obviamente frustrante que la búsqueda fuese infructuosa hasta ese punto, cuando aparece Nori con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

─ Pensé que tendrían algo de sed, así que les preparé esto ─ ofrece con bastante cariño.

─ Gracias, nee-chan ─ Jun toma la taza y bebe sin apartar su atención del medio en que se encontraba.

─ ¿Hay algún indicio, muchachos? Megu-chan y Mitsu-san están un poco ansiosas.

─ Los fantasmas no terminan de aparecer. Parece que no se dejan llevar por ninguna de nuestras carnadas ─ admite Tomoe algo decepcionada ─. Tal vez haya algo más que todavía no terminemos de ver, o posiblemente los fantasmas sean algo caprichosos e infantiles, lo que haría un poco más difícil el capturarles si no damos con el anzuelo ideal.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigen lentamente a la sala, y Jun nota por primera vez que allí se encontraba un televisor. Este estaba encendido, aunque nadie lo estuviese viendo, y estaba transmitiendo un programa que por un momento le evocaba recuerdos de la infancia.

─ ¿El show de las marionetas? ─ se adelanta Tomoe.

─ Es lo primero que vimos al encender el televisor, y no hay un control remoto a la vista, así que sencillamente veo esto, y listo ─ dice Megu antes de sentarse en el sofá.

─ Es posible que los que vivieron aquí antes tuvieran niños, y que este fuese su canal favorito ─ opina Nori.

─ Para mí ese programa es un poco tonto ─ dice Jun sin tacto alguno ─. Voy a cambiar el canal y poner algo que sea mejor.

Jun se acerca entonces al televisor para cambiar manualmente los canales del televisor, cuando de golpe se aparece un fantasma que sale del techo y embiste con una tremenda fuerza a Jun, haciéndolo volar hasta las escaleras.

─ ¡NANOOOOOOOO! ─ es el grito de guerra del fantasma ─ ¡Hina no permitirá que ninguno de ustedes quite a Kun-kun! ¡Hina quiere verlo-nano!

─ ¡Es uno de los fantasmas! ─ Tomoe apunta entonces con su cañón de mano y dispara una de sus municiones para capturar fantasmas, pero el ser logra esquivar el disparo.

─ No debemos dejar que huya ─ Jun se levanta algo adolorido y corre tras el fantasma.

Nori y Megu se abrazan muy asustadas y gritan de desesperación mientras el fantasma volaba en círculos, siempre procurando esquivar los disparos, y entonces se aparece alguien más en la sala, que por lo visto también era un fantasma.

─ No permitiré que roben mi casa ─ dice el nuevo ser.

─ ¡Kashiwaba, ocúpate de aquel fantasma! Yo me hago cargo de esta enana ─ ordena Jun en una muestra de auténtica autoridad.

Tomoe hace exactamente lo que dice Jun y sale tras el nuevo fantasma, el cual parece asustarse y trata de salir huyendo, pero choca con la pared y cae desmayada. Eso deja completamente desconcertada a Tomoe, pues se supone que los fantasmas no tienen problemas para traspasar techos y paredes, así que se acerca para cerciorarse de algo, toca su rostro y lo confirma: aquel fantasma no era tal.

En cuanto a Jun, él sigue persiguiendo a la pequeña fantasma y tiene muchos problemas para darle alcance, cuando del techo emerge un nuevo fantasma que vestía completamente de negro y tenía el cabello albo, y eso hace que Jun se preocupara, pues tenía que lidiar ahora con dos fantasmas él solo.

─ Hinaichigo, te dije que para huir debías atravesar las paredes, no dar vueltas como si fueras un ser vivo ─ regaña la nueva criatura.

─ Lo siento, Suigintou. Es que él me está asustando, e incluso intentó quitar el programa de Kun-kun-nano ─ dice Hinaichigo con cara de afligida.

Suigintou pone entonces una cara de furia mientras veía directamente a Jun, pues lo que se venía no sería fácil de contener. Suigintou usa sus poderes para hacer levitar los floreros vacíos que habían en la habitación y los lanza rabiosamente a Jun, el cual logra esquivarlos por un margen muy mínimo.

─ Nadie nos cambia el canal y se sale con la suya, humano ─ la voz de Suigintou resonaba por toda la habitación, como si se tratara de un trueno, a pesar que ella no alzaba su voz para nada ─. Este es nuestro hogar, y aquí sólo se pone el programa que nosotras queremos…

Tomoe aprovecha la distracción de Suigintou y le dispara, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Suigintou se ve entonces atrapada por lazos de ectoplasma y no es capaz de emprender la huida, y la pequeña Hinaichigo no sabía qué hacer.

─ ¡Ahora sigues tú! ─ Jun aprovecha el momento para disparar, pero Hinaichigo logra esquivar el tiro rápidamente.

─ ¡Huye, Hinaichigo! ¡Dile a las demás y organicen la resistencia! ─ vocifera Suigintou mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con sus ataduras.

Hinaichigo empieza a llorar y sale volando hasta atravesar el techo antes de que Jun o Tomoe fuesen capaces de disparar nuevamente. Nori y Megu todavía estaban asustadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y sólo se separan en cuanto Jun usa un contenedor que tenía incorporado a su uniforme para encerrar a Suigintou, y luego de eso Tomoe se acerca a la chica que fingía ser fantasma, que por lo visto estaba recobrando el sentido.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? Escuché unos gritos ─ se aparece Mitsu en una bata de baño y con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

─ Parece que Jun-san y Tomoe-san acaban de capturar a uno de los fantasmas ─ responde Megu ─. Mi pregunta ahora es por qué no capturan también al otro fantasma que está allí ─ señala entonces a la chica que se levantaba con cierta dificultad.

─ Es porque ella no es fantasma, sino un humano común y corriente ─ cae en cuenta Nori.

Tomoe se asegura en ese momento de que la intrusa no se escapara, y Jun guarda el contenedor en que tenía atrapada a Suigintou, asegurándose que los demás fantasmas no fueran capaces de rescatarla. La intrusa se pone nerviosa al verse descubierta, y es que no tenía para dónde huir.

─ ¿Quién eres tú, y qué es lo que quieres? ─ dice Tomoe muy seria.

─ M-mi nombre es Barasuishou, descendiente de uno de los fantasmas que habitan esta casa ─ dice ella sin ver otra alternativa ─. Vine aquí disfrazada de mi tatarabuela porque pensaba que ustedes habían venido aquí a robarse los tesoros de ella, pues se supone que yo soy la heredera legítima de esos tesoros.

─ ¿Tesoros? ¿Hay tesoros aquí? ─ Megu estaba tan fascinada que en sus ojos parecían dibujarse dos símbolos de yenes ─ Este asunto es muy serio. Debemos encontrar esos tesoros perdidos antes que lo haga alguien más.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! ─ interrumpe Jun, y entonces mira muy serio a Barasuishou ─ Acabas de decir que por eso mismo te hacías pasar por un fantasma, para alejar a los curiosos y tener a seguro resguardo aquel supuesto tesoro. Pero eso significa que también habrías intentado fingir eventos paranormales para asustar a nee-chan y sus amigas.

─ Es verdad, lo admito ─ Barasuishou baja la cabeza ─. Con el fin de espantarlas y llevar a cabo mi búsqueda, me hice pasar por la fantasma de mi tatarabuela para asustarlos a todos, e incluso usé materiales de efectos especiales que me dio otou-sama para que ellas pensaran que las sillas levitaban, o que las ventanas se abrían y cerraban sin la presencia de alguna brisa que lo justificara.

─ Pero eso significa… ─ Nori estaba más pálida que si hubiese seguido creyendo que Barasuishou era un verdadero fantasma ─ ¡Tú nos la estuviste jugando todo este tiempo! Si por eso mismo llamé a Jun-kun y a Tomoe-chan, porque queríamos que limpiara esta casa de fantasmas, y ahora resulta que hemos molestado a los fantasmas sólo porque sí, y seguramente vendrán furiosas.

─ ¡Bah! Esas son tonterías ─ se burla Barasuishou ─. Todo el mundo sabe que los fantasmas no existen, y pienso que sólo un charlatán podría tomar el trabajo de caza fantasmas…

─ Barasuishou, nosotros acabamos de capturar un fantasma de verdad, y estamos esperando por capturar a seis más ─ Jun saca el contenedor donde Barasuishou puede ver el espíritu de Suigintou moverse de un lado a otro, en un intento desesperado e inútil por escapar.

─ U-un fantasma de verdad… ─ Barasuishou de pronto se vuelve a desmayar, y es que la impresión de ver a Suigintou fue demasiado para ella.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Es verdad, toda la vida había sido una escéptica, muy a pesar que cada noche, cuando la casa no estaba habitada todavía por la operación de compra y venta, solía entrar y encendía el televisor "para que mi tatarabuela pudiera ver el show de marionetas", y cada vez que venía un nuevo inquilino, me daba a la tarea de espantarle para que dejara en paz la casa ─ finaliza Barasuishou.

─ Supongo que tiene que ser un trabajo bastante pesado para ti el hacer todo eso para proteger la casa ─ dice el productor con un dejo de admiración ─. Pero hay algo que no me convence del todo ¿por qué tu padre y tú no han intentado recuperar la propiedad, si se supone que esa casa les pertenecía a sus ancestros?

─ Luego de la muerte de mi tatarabuela y de sus hermanas, aún muy jóvenes, y a causa de una epidemia que asoló el pueblo en aquella época, los hijos de ellas resolvieron a vender inmediatamente la casa y llevarse cada uno la parte que había cobrado, tirando al olvido todo el legado de sus madres, y entre ellos se encontraba mi bisabuela, que no supo mantener su ganancia y derrochó todo con demasiada rapidez, por lo que mi familia cayó en la pobreza. Aún ahora otou-sama y yo seguimos trabajando duro en el estudio de cine de la ciudad para obtener el dinero que necesitamos para recuperar la propiedad sin tener que hipotecarla, aunque al día de hoy Nori y sus amigas han aceptado amablemente mis visitas desde aquel encuentro, e incluso me han apoyado en la búsqueda del tesoro secreto de mi tatarabuela. Han sido muy amables conmigo, y ahora las considero unas grandiosas amigas.

─ Es bueno ver que te han aceptado como amiga. Es algo bastante positivo, y ojalá que pronto consigas tu objetivo de recuperar el hogar de tus ancestros.

─ Gracias.

* * *

 **Casa**

Jun y Tomoe estaban comiendo junto con Nori, Megu, Mitsu y Barasuishou, mientras Suigintou seguía luchando contra el contenedor. El ambiente era bastante tranquilo, si bien estaba un poco tenso, y Nori y Megu se notaban bastante nerviosas.

─ Van a venir pronto ─ Jun rompe el hielo ─. En cualquier momento debe aparecer otra vez aquella chica fantasmal junto con el resto para rescatar a la que capturamos, así que les sugiero que no bajen la guardia.

Todas asienten levemente mientras seguían comiendo, y de pronto aparece un nuevo fantasma, con cabello castaño y con vestido verde bastante elaborado. Nori, Mitsu, Barasuishou y Megu casi se caen de sus sillas por el susto que se llevan.

─ ¡Váyanse de aquí y dejen de molestar-desu! ─ exige el fantasma con un tono incluso logró asustar a Tomoe y Jun.

─ ¡AHORA! ─ Jun toma rápidamente su arma y dispara, pero el fantasma se esconde antes de que le alcanzara el tiro ─ Rayos, se nos acaba de escapar.

─ Y eso que apenas estamos empezando ─ aparece un nuevo fantasma, esta vez con el cabello de verde grisáceo y vestido amarillo con pantalones naranja ─. Más les vale que suelten a Suigintou y nos dejen en paz en nuestra casa, o si no lo van a lamentar-kashira.

─ Son las fantasmas de las hermanas de mi tatarabuela, las dueñas originales que construyeron esta casa ─ dice Barasuishou entre sorprendida, asustada y admirada ─. Ellas son los fantasmas de Kanaria y Suiseiseki… ─ en ese momento salen más fantasmas, cada uno saliendo a un lado de Kanaria y Suiseiseki, y Barasuishou les reconocía rápidamente ─ Souseiseki. Hinaichigo. Shinku. Y hasta está mi tatarabuela Kirakishou.

─ Suelten ahora a Suigintou, o de lo contrario haremos de sus vidas un infierno ─ exige el fantasma al que Barasuishou señalaba como Shinku.

─ ¡Esta es nuestra casa, y tenemos derecho a vivir aquí-nano! ─ salta Hinaichigo con enojo.

─ ¿Nadie les ha enseñado que está mal ponerse a jugar con fenómenos que no entienden? La gente de esta época ha perdido completamente el sentido del pudor y la coherencia ─ dice el fantasma al que Barasuishou señalaba como Souseiseki.

─ No te preocupes, onee-sama, ya vamos a sacarte de allí ─ dice el fantasma que vestía de blanco y que más se parecía a Barasuishou, y ya todos sabían automáticamente que era Kirakishou.

─ Van a conocer el desu-power de la forma más dolorosa posible si no sueltan a Suigintou ahora mismo-desu ─ amenaza el fantasma que respondía al nombre de Suiseiseki.

Megu, Mitsu, Nori y Barasuishou se abrazan aterradas mientras Tomoe y Jun toman rápidamente sus equipos de cacería de fantasmas y se ponen en guardia, cosa que no intimida en absoluto a los fantasmas que estaban delante de ellos. Shinku mueve velozmente sus manos y hace que las sillas se levanten solas y se lancen a los dos jóvenes, los cuales esquivan sin mucho problema el ataque. Tomoe sería la primera en realizar su contrataque, disparando a alta velocidad y haciendo que los fantasmas tuvieran problemas para esquivar los tiros, casi cayendo Kanaria y Suiseiseki en el proceso. Jun también aprovecha para llevar a cabo su ataque apuntando directamente a Shinku, pero ella lo esquiva sin problemas y le da unas fuertes bofetadas con sus coletas de ectoplasma.

─ ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ─ se queja el muchacho.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Pues esto te va a doler todavía más ─ Shinku lanza una ráfaga de coletazos que Jun no consigue esquivar, dejándole fuera de combate rápidamente.

Viendo Tomoe que se había quedado sola en la lucha contra los seis entes del otro mundo, tuvo entonces que recurrir al máximo de su propia inteligencia y capacidad de combate para no dejarse derrotar con la misma rapidez que Jun. Fue una marabunta de ataques que venían de un único lado, pues Tomoe no encontraba la manera de lanzar la contra que necesitaba. El fantasma que más cerca de ella estaba era el de Kanaria, la cual de pronto nota que en el plato de Mitsu se encontraba una enorme pieza de tortilla, la que en sus días de viva fue su comida favorita. Eso fue suficiente para que Kanaria bajara la guardia y se acercara hipnotizada al platillo, cosa que aprovecha Tomoe para capturarla en un disparo veloz ante el que Kanaria nada pudo hacer.

─ ¡Kanaria baka! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando-desu? ─ grita Suiseiseki muy furiosa.

─ ¡Tengan cuidado! ─ alerta Kirakishou, pues Tomoe no pierde el tiempo para disparar repetidas veces.

Tomoe había logrado voltear la situación a una velocidad de vértigo y ahora las cinco hermanas restantes estaban forzadas a replegarse para mantenerse a salvo para así planear un próximo ataque. Tomoe había ganado el segundo round de la cacería por sí sola.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Eso debió ser una pelea apasionante. Me cuesta creer que realmente pudieras aguantarle el pulso a tantos fantasmas que te atacaban con furia ─ dice el productor casi levantándose de la silla.

─ Fue un simple momento de descuido de uno de los fantasmas, y considero que fue determinante el provecho que saqué a esa situación. Tal vez no lo hubiese logrado de ser otro el hecho ─ dice Tomoe con clara humildad.

─ Por cierto, y sin ocultar la suspicacia que me despertó cierto comentario de Nori-san ─ el productor se aclara la garganta un par de veces ─. Sé que tal vez le parezca un poco atrevida esta pregunta, pero supongo que es inevitable que alguien la haga, ya sea aquí o en otro lado ¿Realmente usted y Jun-san son pareja?

─ A Sakurada-kun no le gusta admitirlo, y es que a él le apena un poco ser así de abierto con otras personas aparte de mí, pero es verdad, él y yo somos pareja desde sexto de primaria, y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables ─ a Tomoe se le encienden un poco las mejillas, por lo que el productor no tuvo ninguna duda de la veracidad de la respuesta.

─ Sorprendente. Sencillamente sorprendente ─ el productor se acomoda en su asiento, y nuevamente se aclara la garganta ─. Ahora sólo me queda una pregunta más por hacerle, pero entiendo que sea un poco fuerte, y tiene la opción de no responder si no quiere hacerlo… Si usted tuviera que definir con un número del 1 al 10 la vida sexual que tiene, o que ha tenido, con Jun-san, con el 1 como mala y el 10 como excelente, ¿qué número escogería usted?

Esta vez a Tomoe se le pone la cara completamente roja, aunque su gesto se mantuviera casi igual. El productor estaba por recordarle que no era necesario responder si no quería, pero a Tomoe le aparece un brillo bastante extraño en los ojos, cosa que le hace dudar por un momento.

─ ¿Esto aparecerá en la revista que usted redacta? ─ pregunta Tomoe con un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía que iba a perder la voz.

─ No lo hará. Consideremos esto como una pregunta simplemente personal ─ asegura él.

─ Bueno… ─ Tomoe se tapa la boca con una mano, a fin de que el productor fuese el único que sepa la respuesta ─ Yo diría, tanto por el antes como por el ahora, que mi respuesta es 11.

─ ¿11?

─ Y en todos los sentidos ─ Tomoe parecía que iba a estallar por lo roja que estaba.

El productor estaba con la boca abierta. Sencillamente, no se le ocurría para que decir.

* * *

 **Casa**

Jun ahora tenía frente a sí a dos contenedores herméticos en los que se encontraban atrapadas Suigintou y Kanaria, las cuales sólo le devolvían furiosas miradas con claros mensajes de venganza. Tomoe por su parte se tomaba un enorme vaso de jugo que le había ofrecido Nori como premio por haber sido capaz de enfrentarse a seis fantasmas y no caer en el intento. Megu y Mitsu se quedaban mirando como bobas los contenedores que tenía Jun, y Barasuishou accedió a quedarse en la cocina para lavar los platos. Los fantasmas no habían vuelto a apersonarse, obviamente porque ahora eran menos y tenían una menor posibilidad de éxito para recuperar a sus hermanas perdidas, aunque estaba claro que esperaban por una oportunidad que les permitiera entrar nuevamente en acción, así que Jun y Tomoe estaban lo mejor preparados que podían estar.

─ Etto… ¿Creen que ellas vuelvan a atacar pronto? ─ dice Mitsu.

─ Es lo más seguro, y todavía no tenemos pistas que nos permitan capturarlas más rápidamente ─ suspira Jun ─. Necesitamos de algo que nos pueda ayudar. Lo de esta chica ─ le da un suave golpe al contenedor de Kanaria ─ no fue más que una casualidad, pero no podemos depender de que algo así se vuelva a dar.

─Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo ─ aparece nuevamente Barasuishou ─. En mi casa conservo algunos diarios privados que solían usar mi tatarabuela y sus hermanas, aunque nunca me había atrevido a abrirlos. Tal vez allí se encuentre el secreto que ustedes necesiten, y tal vez el modo para que todas puedan descansar en paz.

─ Eso suena bastante bien ─ Jun se incorpora y se estira un poco ─. En ese caso, tenemos que llevarnos todo y reiniciar la cacería mañana, pues ya se está haciendo tarde.

─ Por razones de seguridad, lo mejor es que nadie se quede aquí esta noche, pues los fantasmas están furiosos, y ellas podrían tomar represalias si alguien se queda aquí ─ advierte Tomoe con simpleza ─. Mañana retomaremos la misión temprano, y así estaremos seguros de tener al máximo nuestro esfuerzo.

Las tres propietarias tragan grueso antes de asentir. No les agradaba del todo el tener que dejar la casa por toda una noche, pero eran perfectamente conscientes de que no tenían otra alternativa. Barasuishou amablemente ofrece techo a todos, tomando en cuenta que en su casa había bastante espacio en el patio, además de algunos anexos que los propios Enju y Barasuishou habían levantado con sus manos. Tomando los contenedores por seguridad, Jun y Tomoe son los últimos en dejar la casa, aunque les extrañara que Nori se regresara de pronto para encender la tele y retirarse otra vez.

─ ¿Para qué haces eso? ─ dice Jun con ligero reproche.

─ No lo sé, tal vez sea porque los fantasmas se sientan aburridos cuando están solos, y no quiero que se enfurezcan mucho en caso de que todavía sigan aquí ─ es la respuesta de Nori, cosa que no convenció a nadie.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Comprendo que ustedes quisieran proteger la casa y todo lo demás, pero supongo que debieron aguantar un poco más antes de atacar ─ opina el productor.

─ Hinaichigo se había percatado que estaban por cambiar el canal de la tele, y eso la hizo desesperarse y atacar para evitar ello ─ Shinku toma una fantasmal taza de té y le da un largo sorbo ─. Es bastante comprensible. Cualquiera de nosotras lo hubiese hecho en las mismas circunstancias.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque es nuestro entretenimiento favorito ─ explica Shinku ─. No te imaginas el infierno que implica estar vagando por más de cien años en una casa que tu propia descendencia abandona de mala forma por buscarse una aventura ridícula y sin futuro. Así nos pasó a las siete, y muchas veces teníamos que entrar en acción para defender la casa, pues nunca faltaron aquellos propietarios que llegaban con planes de echarla abajo para hacer cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera, como si no tuviera valor alguno todo el sacrificio que hicimos por edificarla.

─ Sí, te entiendo.

─ Fue entonces cuando uno de los últimos propietarios trajo aquel aparato que para todas nosotras se convirtió en la mejor cosa del mundo ─ la mirada de Shinku refleja de pronto algo de ilusión ─. Sí, me refiero al televisor. Gracias a él pudimos encontrar algo de diversión en nuestra monótona y peligrosa andanza, pues todos los días podíamos sentarnos las siete a ver el show de Kun-kun. Te digo que nuestra vida después de la vida ha adquirido un nuevo matiz desde que descubrimos ese programa, y por eso siempre procuramos que esté puesto el mismo canal, pues como no sabemos cuál es, no tenemos manera de poner el correcto, y además el televisor está purificado, por lo que estamos imposibilitadas de tocarlo.

─ ¿Purificado? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

─ La familia que trajo originalmente ese televisor estaba compuesta por un monje de templo a la cabeza, y sus cinco hijas eran aprendices para ser sacerdotisas. Es de suponer que alguno de ellos tuvo la ingeniosa idea de purificar el televisor por algún tonto prejuicio o por una sencilla práctica. El caso es que mis hermanas y yo no éramos capaces de acercarnos para cambiar el canal, o para subir el volumen cuando la señal bajaba, pues corríamos el riesgo de desaparecer. Por eso es que Hinaichigo había atacado de esa manera. No sabríamos qué hacer si perdíamos nuestro programa favorito.

─ Es verdad. A mucha gente de esta época le pasa algo así, especialmente a los niños pequeños ─ admite el productor con algo de pena.

* * *

 **Casa**

Jun y Tomoe regresan a la acción ya bastante preparados para pelear nuevamente con los espíritus que habitaban aquella casa, pues efectivamente habían tenido la oportunidad de leer una nutrida cantidad de memorias que habían dejado las siete hermanas cuando estaban vivas, y ahora tenían una imagen clara de cómo atraparlas. Los diarios personales de las siete hermanas contenían mucha más información de la que Jun y Tomoe necesitaban, y aunque a Jun le pareció algo tonto lo encontrado, Tomoe supo ver la clave para encontrar y capturar a las restantes.

Estaban ellos nada más, pues las demás chicas prefirieron mantenerse al margen de una posible pelea. Ambos estaban armados hasta los dientes, todo con tal de acabar ese mismo día con la cacería, y su primer objetivo ya estaba fijado.

La primera trampa, muy ingeniosamente ideada por Nori, consistía en poner en el centro de la sala principal una cantidad generosa de dulces, especialmente daifuku de fresa, aunque Tomoe tuvo que gastar todos sus ahorros para comprar la cantidad necesaria para hacer infalible la trampa. Jun y Tomoe se esconden y esperan unos breves minutos a que apareciese Hinaichigo, y el plan va tal y como estaba previsto. La ojiverde fantasma sale del techo y ve la tremenda cantidad de dulces, y la tentación de comerlos fue tanta que no pudo resistir, y Jun y Tomoe le disparan sin que se lograra dar cuenta, obteniendo así una limpia captura.

─ ¡Han engañado a Hina! ¡Son unos malvados tramposos-nano! ─ Hinaichigo se retorcía para deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

─ Ya tenemos tres. Faltan cuatro ─ celebra Jun.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ Fueron muy listos al tentarnos con nuestros mayores puntos débiles. Esos dos humanos nos la habían jugado bien-desu ─ explica Suiseiseki, y el productor la miraba con interés.

─ ¿Acaso no hubo ninguna resistencia de parte de tus hermanas? ¿Tan efectivas eran esas trampas?

─ ¿Efectivas? No recuerdo ni una sola vez que nos dieran un golpe tan bajo a todas, tanto en la vida como en la muerte-desu ─ Suiseiseki suelta una risa más de ironía y amargura que de otra cosa ─. Te aseguro que estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de botarnos de nuestro hogar, y se atrevieron a usar nuestras propias confidencias en nuestra contra-desu. Definitivamente no se puede más rastrero en la vida-desu.

─ Comprendo que eso les dejó un pésimo concepto de los seres vivos de la actualidad, pero supongo que tendrían algún personaje humano y vivo que viesen de un modo distinto a esa generalidad al cual ustedes amoldaron a los demás, ¿no? ─ pregunta el productor con una amistosa sonrisa.

─ No negaré que tú nos causas una buena impresión. Eso es innegable-desu. Pero si de alguien tendría que hablar yo, podría decirte que la persona a la que veo de esa forma es a Mitsu, o tal vez a Nori. Son unas infantiles de primer nivel, pero los dulces les quedan maravillosos. Otra alternativa, si tuviera que elegir otra vez, sería a… Bueno, a Nadaoriginal.

─ ¿A él? ¿Y por qué?

Porque es de los pocos fans activos hoy en día que me tiene como su favorita por mi belleza y personalidad, y no solo por ponerme a lo enfermizo de pareja con Jun o Souseiseki-desu.

─ Pero si la pareja que te pone con mayor frecuencia es Souseiseki, y además él te conoció a ti y al anime de Rozen Maiden en general gracias a un hentai entre tú y Souseiseki.

─ Bueno, nadie es perfecto. Pero por algo se empieza-desu.

El productor ríe divertido por aquel comentario, y Suiseiseki no puede evitar reír también.

* * *

 **Casa**

La misión de captura iba de perlas para Jun y Tomoe, pues en cuestión de una hora ya habían logrado capturar a Hinaichigo, y además también fueron capaces de atrapar a Kirakishou (con una trampa hecha con muñecas arrejuntadas, y ella cayó por querer llevárselas), a Souseiseki (la trampa consistió en poner varias plantas y unas tijeras de jardinero, pues Souseiseki solía ser obsesiva con podar plantas que estuvieran estéticamente desarregladas), e incluso Shinku no se salvó (lo que en ella funcionó fue un juego de té recién servido y unas ricas galletas). En fin, Jun y Tomoe estaban logrando el objetivo a una velocidad vertiginosa, y muy cerca estaban de completar la cacería para que así Nori, Megu y Mitsu pudiesen regresar y hacer su vida pacíficamente. Tan solo les faltaba un fantasma por capturar, y se trataba de Suiseiseki.

La castaña espectral era posiblemente la más complicada de comprender de entre todas sus hermanas. Las memorias que ella tenía eran menos nutridas y detalladas que el resto, además que la mayor parte de las cosas que escribía consistía en su maña en sobreproteger a Souseiseki y en echar a patadas los niños traviesos que se metieran en la casa a modo de polizones. Era ciertamente complicada, y ambos cazadores no veían fácil usar a Souseiseki misma como cebo para capturar a Suiseiseki, pero al final tuvieron que tomar aquella arriesgada decisión. La misión dependía de ello.

─ ¿Crees que eso vaya a funcionar, Sakurada-kun?

─ Eso espero, o lo acabaremos teniendo más difícil, y yo me empiezo a cansar de sus gritos ─ dice Jun recordando cómo los fantasmas le gritaban e insultaban cada vez que él les encerraba en los contenedores.

Una vez puesto el contenedor de Souseiseki en el centro de la sala, ambos cazadores se esconden inmediatamente detrás de las escaleras. No hizo falta esperar mucho, pues Suiseiseki aparece de golpe y porrazo, con la vista fija en Souseiseki.

─ ¡Souseiseki! ¿Quién te hizo esto? Seguro que fueron esos dos humanos pesados-desu ─ dice la castaña con enfado.

Suiseiseki se acerca con preocupación a su hermana gemela, y Jun y Tomoe esperaban que estuviera lo suficiente cerca para proceder a dispararle. El plan iba exactamente como iba planteado, y Suiseiseki iba mansamente a la trampa. En el momento justo, tanto Jun como Tomoe se disponen a disparar, pero no contaron con que los constantes intentos de Souseiseki por advertir a su hermana la llevar a volcar el contenedor que la tenía encerrada, logrando así escudar a Suiseiseki y frustrar el disparo. Suiseiseki se da cuenta de la redada y se aleja volando de allí mientras lanzaba maldiciones una y otra vez.

─ ¡Rápido! ¡No dejemos que se nos escape! ─ urge Tomoe.

Suiseiseki maniobra a toda velocidad mientras esquiva los disparos de los dos caza fantasmas. La persecución hace que la pareja recorra la sala, la cocina y varios dormitorios que estaban en el segundo piso, y ninguno de los contrincantes cedía un ápice en su respectivo intento, cosa que empezaba a fastidiar bastante a Jun.

─ Este fantasma es bastante escurridizo ¿Cómo haremos para capturarle? ─ gruñe Jun en cuanto él y Tomoe se detienen después de casi media hora de persecución.

Suiseiseki había desaparecido nuevamente. El aprovechar la oportunidad y desaparecer atravesando el suelo significó una pequeña victoria para ella. Ahora Jun y Tomoe lo tendrían más difícil, pues no creían que Suiseiseki fuera a caer dos veces seguidas en la misma trampa. Necesitarían idear algo nuevo si querían capturarla. Se acercaba el mediodía y ambos cazadores tenían hambre, y además Tomoe tenía una necesidad extra a cumplir.

─ No te aventures solo, Sakurada-kun ─ dice ella con serenidad ─. Voy al baño un momento y ya regreso. Debes estar alerta en caso que aparezca el fantasma.

─ Desde luego ─ responde Jun secamente.

Ahora que se encontraba solo cerca de las escaleras, Jun sólo se dedicaba a inspeccionar detalladamente la casa mientras iba rumbo al primer piso. Todavía habían algunos cuadros de las siete hermanas, conservando así un poco del ambiente señorial que habría tenido la casa originalmente. Poco a poco iba a las escaleras, siempre mirando hacia arriba en caso que el fantasma quisiera surgir para atacarle, pero no contaba con que Suiseiseki le había tendido una trampa en las escaleras.

─ ¿Qué…?

Suiseiseki había minado de canicas cada peldaño de las escaleras, haciendo que el desprevenido Jun bajara rodando y dándose unos buenos golpes en el proceso. Suiseiseki surge de las escaleras y ríe con un tono tenebroso.

─ Jijijiji. Ahora sí ha llegado tu hora, humano mugroso-desu.

─ Mierda. He caído en la trampa ─ a Jun le dolía todo el cuerpo, y además se le había escapado el cañón de ectoplasma.

─ Es hora de enseñarte la máxima furia del desu-power. Lamentarás no haberte retirado y dejado a mis hermanas en paz-desu.

Suiseiseki se abalanza a toda velocidad hacia Jun, el cual ya no tenía posibilidad alguna para salvarse. La batalla entre fantasmas y cazadores había sido concluida en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 **Declaraciones**

─ ¿Perdieron? ¿De verdad perdieron? ─ el productor no se lo podía creer.

─ Sí ─ dice Jun de muy mal humor.

─ Eso es una completa locura. Ustedes habían capturado a seis de las hermanas que habitaban la casa, y resulta que la que les quedaba era en cierto modo a una chica de mentalidad ligeramente infantil y que se había ido a la trampa sin oponer resistencia.

─ … ─ Jun sólo se cruza de brazos y mira a otra parte.

─ Vaya. Ese final debió de ser de antología ─ el productor tenía los ojos bastante abiertos ─. Como sea, el resumen de esta historia es que ustedes perdieron la batalla, Suiseiseki te forzó a liberar a todas sus hermanas, e incluso te hizo prometer que ni tú ni Tomoe volverían a presentarse a esa casa con equipos de caza fantasmas. Ya me imagino la cara de Tomoe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿qué opinas de la estrategia de Suiseiseki, la que le otorgó la victoria?

─ ¡Que esa fantasma es una vil tramposa-desu! ─ al productor le sorprendió a forma en que Jun terminó su frase ─ ¡Ya verá ese fantasma del demonio que algún día me vengaré por lo que me hizo-desu! ¡Lo oíste bien, Suiseiseki, me voy a vengar-desu!

─ Esto me deja definitivamente sin palabras, Jun-san ─ el productor se rasca la barbilla antes de plantear su última pregunta ─. Ya estamos por poner punto final a esta serie de entrevistas, y aún hay algo que me desconcierta ¿Qué fue de Nori-san, Megu-san, Micchan y Barasuishou-san? ¿Acaso abandonaron para siempre la casa?

─ ¿Tú qué crees-desu? ─ dice Jun con fastidio.

* * *

 **Casa**

─ ¿Quién tiene hambre? ─ dice Nori en cuanto saca unas galletas del horno.

Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki se levantan inmediatamente de la mesa y empiezan a volar alrededor de Nori para que les diesen algunas galletas, obviamente valiendo eso unos regaños de Souseiseki y Shinku por aquella actitud tan infantil. Mitsu estaba pintando un cuadro en el que tenía como modelo a Kanaria, pues la peliverde no aparecía en las fotografías, y Mitsu desfrutaba imaginando toda suerte de vestidos para hacer su imagen de Kanaria. Megu y Suigintou por su parte revisaban un viejísimo álbum fotográfico de la familia de Megu, y allí la pelinegra le va relatando varias historias a Suigintou, la cual escuchaba con clara fascinación. Y por último, Barasuishou y Kirakishou charlaban sobre el tesoro oculto que tanto le quitaba el sueño a Barasuishou.

─ Te lo repito nuevamente; yo no tengo joyas ni ningún otro tesoro escondido en la casa. Lo que es más, ni siquiera sé de dónde vinieron esos rumores tan raros ─ confiesa Kirakishou.

─ Pero otou-sama me decía que tú solías esconder tesoros y esas cosas. Que nunca gastabas el dinero sino que lo escondías en alguna parte ─ dice Barasuishou confundida.

─ Pues tu padre estaba mal informado. A mí me encantaba coleccionar muñecas. Es más, mi habitación estaba llena de muñecas. Muñecas por todos lados ─ Kirakishou señalaba como si lo que dijera lo tuviera justo enfrente ─. Eso sí que era un tesoro para mí, pero a la genial de mi hija, es decir tu bisabuela, se le ocurrió vender toda mi querida colección para darse lujos que no le duraron nada. Te juro que si hubiese seguido viva, le hubiera reprendido ese derroche a palos. Me arrepiento de haberla consentido tanto cuando estaba pequeña, y definitivamente no hubiese sido una mala idea haber escondido mi hermosa colección.

Barasuishou se da un facepalm decepcionada. La búsqueda al final resultó no tener sentido, pero al menos contaba con el respaldo de su tatarabuela para ir recuperando poco a poco su hogar heredado, sin por ello perjudicar a las demás chicas que habían hecho también su hogar allí.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es apenas el segundo OS que logro crear con el formato de los testimoniales, siendo la primera vez el OS _Inugmi, la encantadora de perros_ , del anime _Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san_ , una historia que me ayudó mucho a revolucionar mi propio estilo para estructurar mis historias y que aún hoy en día ejerce en mí mismo cierto efecto. En fin, hasta aquí lo dejo, y espero que hayan disfrutado de lo leído 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
